Saving Stephanie
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Gil is leaving his and Sara’s town house and he saves a little girl from her kidnapper. Reference to rape. GSR!


Saving Stephanie

Summery- Gil is leaving his and Sara's town house and he saves a little girl from her kidnapper. Reference to rape. GSR!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything  I hate it!

Author: GSRShipper9

Rating- T

A/N- Sara is about four months pregnant with Gil's baby. This was going to be apart of "My GSR Story" but I decided not to put it in. please look forward to that story coming up. I will keep up with my story "Honeymoon?" this story was in my journal and I had to write it.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Gil walked out of their condo; he was late to work, again. He had a hard time getting to work while Sara was pregnant. He wanted to do everything for her, and didn't want her to lift a finger. While walking to his car he heard a faint scream a couple of cars away. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw nothing. 'Probably just some kids playing.' He told himself.

He opened his door and as he got in he heard the scream again, but this time he could hear what was said. "Leave me alone! Get away! I don't want to go." The little girl's voice carried across the parking lot. He dropped his brief case and ran towards the screaming girl's voice. As he rounded the corner he saw a child being forced into a car by a tall man.

Gil ran as fast as he could to get to her, by the time he was at the car, she was inside the mans car, and the man was on top of her in the back seat. He took out his gun and busted the window with the butt of it. "Get off of her!" He yelled pulling the door open after unlocking it. He pulled the man off of her and took the crying girl from the car. He hugged the girl close to him with one arm and aimed is gun at the mans head with the other. "Hands where I can see them." He demanded.

"It's ok, it's all over." He took off his jacket and placed it on her since she was in her underwear. "He brought her into his arms relieving her into a comforting hug, but still on arm pointed the gun at the man sitting by the car, his hands on his head.

Keeping a close eye on the man, he placed the small girl onto the ground and dug out his cell. She hugged his leg with all of her might. He dialed Brass' number and after a quick talk he hung up and put his phone away. He took the child into his arms again as he watched the flashing lights approach them.

The cops came rushing in, guns drawn. As they took the man away Gil walked over to the curb with the girl. He sat down and placed her in his lap and she slung her arms around his neck, taking him in a hug. He was hugging her back, trying to calm her down. An officer walked over to them once the man was on his way to the police station. "I'll take her off your hands, sir." Said the officer.

She held on tighter to Gil as he tried to take her away. "I got her." He said a little too harshly. The officer walked away and the girl never loosened her hold on Gil. Gil pulled away slightly to look at her face. It was covered in light bruises which would eventually become darker and more visible. "Can you tell me your name?" She shook her head. "Please." He pleaded.

She looked around and then she looked back at Gil. "Stephanie." She said in a quiet and shaky voice.

"Stephanie, my name is Gil." She was still crying, letting the tears drip onto the jacket that lay loosely on her shoulders. "How old are you Stephanie?" Gil wiped a tear from her face.

"Nine." Gil's mouth dropped. She was so young. Brass walked over to the two sitting on the curb. He stood holding Stephanie in his arms.

"Gil, what happened?" Gil explained the whole situation to Jim. "How old is she?"

"Nine," He said a little bit ashamed. Brass shook his head in disappointment towards the man who could do this to such a young child. "Stephanie?" She took her head out of his shoulder. "Do you want to go with Jim." She shook her head. "Look, Jim. I think I'm going to have to go to the station with her. Can you go and tell Sara where I'll be. I don't want her to worry. Tell her that I'll need a ride home later."

"Sure." Gil walked off and got into the back of one of the cop cars. Brass walked up the small stair case to the front door of his friend. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Hey, what brings you down here? Gil just left." She said once she opened the door.

"Well, long story short, Gil is at the police station." Sara looked behind Jim and saw the many cop cars.

"What happened." She said panicked.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He saved a girl from being raped and now she won't leave him alone. He had to go to the station with her. He asked me to tell you that he would need a ride later."

"Ya, I'm going to head down there now." She entered the house to get her keys. She left the house, locking the door and making her way to her car. "I'll see you there." Brass nodded in agreement and headed to his own car.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara rushed down the halls of the police station to see Gil. When she reached the questioning room she stopped to take a deep breath and entered quietly. She saw Gil standing in the far corner of the room holding a crying child. Gil turned around when he heard the door shut. He smiled when he noticed who it was. "Hey, Gil."

"Hey, Sara." He looked down at Stephanie. "This is Sara. She is my girlfriend and she works with me." He told her. She looked up at Sara, she was still crying. Sara gave her a smile and she hid her face in Gil's chest once again. Brass walked into the room. "Did you contact her family?"

Ya, her dads on a plane as we speak." They gave him a confused look. "It turns out that she was taken from her father a year ago, they lived in Virginia. Her dad will be here by morning. If you want you can go in my office. It's a little more comfortable than this." He half joked.

"Sure. Sara, do you have any shirts at the lab by chance? I want to get her out of this hospital gown they provided for her after she was processed."

"Ya, I think so. I'll go check." She walked out and headed over to the lab to go to her locker.

When she returned Gil was in Brass' office. She walked in with her shirt. They placed it on Stephanie, it fit like a night gown on her. They put Stephanie on the small couch and she soon fell asleep. Gil was seated in a seat and Sara in his lap facing him. "Sara, I promise that I will never, ever let anything happen to you or our child, ever." He said teary-eyed.

"Gil, are you ok?"

"I just can't believe that she has been gone for a year, getting hurt for a year, betting…" he couldn't say it. "I can only imagine what she went through."

"She is lucky you found her. You really are some catch, aren't you?" She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm lucky to have you."

"No, Sara, I'm lucky to have you." She let out a yawn. "You're tired. You should head home."

"I want to be here with you." Gil got up and set Sara in his chair. He laid a blanket down on the floor next to the wall closest to the couch. He brought Sara over to it and sat them down. He leaned against the wall and she leaned on his chest. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Sara. For ever and ever." They both drifted of to sleep in each others arms.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The next morning Brass walked in and saw the happy couple sleeping and debated on if he should wake them or not. He walked over to them and tapped Gil on the shoulder. He bolted from his sleep waking Sara in the process. Sara moaned and asked. "What time is it?"

"It's eight. Stephanie's dad should be here soon. I thought you too might want to speak with him." They sat up and stretched. Gil walked over to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, wake up. It's time to wake up." He tried to wake her.

"He'll be such a good dad." Brass said.

"Ya, he will be. I can't wait to be a mom." She added.

"Why don't we go out to greet her dad and we can let them have their little alone time." He suggested. She nodded and he led the way out.

Stephanie woke up to see Gil's smiling face. "Stephanie?" he asked. She looked at him. "Your dad is coming to pick you up. He'll be here pretty soon." She looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen him in so long. Will you stay with me until he gets here?"

"Of course." Was his only reply.

Gil sat next to her on the couch as Sara entered, followed my a skinny male, then Jim. Stephanie's eyes shot open when she saw who that man was. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Stephanie?" she jumped off the couch and ran to her father. He knelled on the ground and brought her into a huge hug. He stood with his daughter in his arms and turned to Gil. "Are you the man that saved my daughter?"

"Ya, I am."

"Thank you so much. You can't believe how thankful I am to have her back safe." He hugged her again.

Stephanie whispered something in her father's ear and he set her down. She ran into Gils arms and hugged him. "Thank you. Last night was the first time I could sleep peacefully in a long time." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Stephanie." A tear fell from his eye and she wiped it away.

She ran back to her dad and after some short good byes they left. "So, Gil? What's next?" Sara asked now that they were alone in Brass' office.

"Let's go home. I want to spend the day with my two favorite people." He said putting his hand on her slightly bulging stomach. He kissed Sara on the lips then he rested his forehead on hers. "Come on, lets go home." He said leading her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

So? How did you like it? Please R&R! Tell me what you liked and didn't like.


End file.
